Family Crest
Details Walkthrough Warning: This quest will lead you into the Wilderness. The Crest To begin, talk with Dimintheis, who lives in a small house in the fenced off area of Varrock in the very south-east corner. He'll tell you about how without his family's crest, he can't prove his heritage and take back his estate. His sons took the crest when they left, and he doesn't know where they all are, though last he heard, Caleb was working as a chef in Catherby. Caleb Head to Catherby. At the very north edge of town (just south of farming supply store) is a chef, usually inside the building with the sink, though he wanders outside sometimes. This is Caleb. Talk to him, and he'll say his brothers and he accidentally broke the crest into three parts and each of them ended up with a piece. Luckily, he still has his piece, though he's not going to just hand it over to any passing stranger. He has an important event coming up, and he needs some fish for a special salad. Get them for him, and he'll give you the piece of the crest. What you need is shrimp, salmon, tuna, bass, and swordfish all cooked. All but the salmon can be fished right there in Catherby. Once you have all of that, give it to him and he'll give you the piece as promised, along with a little bit of info. He'll say that the gem trader in Al Kharid might know more about the location of Avan. Avan When you talk to the gem trader in Al Kharid, he will remember the person you're looking for, direction you north towards the gold rocks in a pit in the desert. Head there and talk to the man wandering around just at the entrance to the pit with a yellow cape on. This is, indeed, Avan, as he'll tell you when you ask him. He's not giving up his piece of the crest, though. Not unless you can help him win the affection of a certain lady by getting him a ring and necklace made out of perfect gold. Unfortunately, the stuff there in the desert isn't nearly good enough. He'll tell you a dwarf named Boot might know something about where to find the gold. Make your way to Falador and go into Dwarven mines. From that entrance, head south as far as you can, then west down the tunnel (west of the anvils. Boot should be wandering around down there. Talk to him and ask him about perfect gold. He'll come up with a likely location. It's a small dungeon just between Ardougne and Witchaven. You've already been there if you've done the Slug Menace quest. Either way, go to the dungeon. If you need to, make sure to get your pickaxe as well as some food and armour, as there are a bunch of level 28 Hobgoblins, level 53 Ogres, and a few level 122 Hellhounds that you'll have to either fight or avoid. walk farther inside (not into the false wall, if you have done Menace, but down the tunnel, east). A little bit to the south will be a small caged area with a couple of Hellhounds inside, along with the gold rocks you need to mine. To the north and south are two rooms with levers in and outside of them. You'll have to do a little bit of a lever puzzle here to open the gate to the Hellhounds. # Go to the north wall and flip the switch. # Go south, enter the room, and flip the switch inside. # Go north again and flip that lever. # Enter the north room and flip the switch. # Exit the room and hit the lever. # Go to the south room and pull the lever. # Go to the middle cage, get at least 2 perfect gold ore and get out. Now get your rubies, your ring mould, and your necklace mould and go to any furnace that's handy (perhaps the one in Al Kharid). Smelt the ore into perfect gold bars and then make the perfect ruby ring and perfect ruby necklace (If you just make gold jewellery they will not be 'perfect') just like you would any other ring and necklace, just make sure to use the gold you just got. Once you have the items, head back to Al Kharid and give them to Avan. As a reward, he'll give you the second piece of the crest and will tell you how to find his brother. Johnathon The last brother is holed up in the Jolly Boar Inn just north of Varrock near the edge of the Wilderness. He's on the second floor huddled in a room. Bring your anti-poison potion with you and go up to talk to him. He'll tell you he got bit by a poisonous spider. Give him the antidote and he'll be very grateful and be able to relate to you what happened. Apparently, he got cocky and decided he wanted to try to kill a powerful demon named Chronozon. The demon sent him packing and in the process stole the last piece of the crest. If you want it back, you'll have to finish what Johnathon started. Chronozon can now be found near the poison spiders in the Edgeville dungeon. You'll need to bring food, armour, an anti-poison potion for the poison spiders, and enough runes to cast each elemental Blast spell at least once, though it will probably take more than one casting, especially if you're lower level. This is because if the spell just "splashes" on him, it doesn't count. You have to actually hit Chronozon with a Wind Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast. When you do hit him with all of those spells, it will weaken him and make him a little easier. If you don't get all of the spells to hit, though, he won't die. When you finally do kill him, grab the crest piece and head out of there. The Crest Reassembled Now that you have all three crest pieces, put them together to make the Family Crest and then make your way back to Varrock. Give the crest to Dimenteis who will be very, very pleased to have it back. Congratulations! Reward * 1 Quest Point * Steel gauntlets The Steel Gauntlets on their own don't seem that impressive, but they do have a very useful ability. You can take them to any of the three brothers and have him imbue them with a *special ability. Be careful choosing, though, since you can only have one effect at a time, and it will cost 25,000 coins to change them. To change effects, just take them to the brother whose effect you want. If you lose the gauntlets, Dimentheis will have "magically" found them again and will give them back. * Cooking Gauntlets (Caleb): Reduces the chance of burning fish significantly. * Goldsmith Gauntlets (Avan): Increases the Smithing experience of smelting gold from 22.5 to 56.25. (150% increase!) * Chaos Gauntlets (Jonathon): Increases the damage done by Bolt (Chaos rune) spells. Category:Quests